Leaving the Idol Life
by Soaring Jet
Summary: According to the news, popular idol Gumi went missing with a suicidal note on her hospital bed. At the same time, Kagamine Len sees a girl standing on the edge of a bridge and tries to save her. See where those two names collide? What happens after, though? It's pretty obvious, but it's more fun if you read it instead :) PROLOGUE UPLOADED


**Leaving the Idol Life**

* * *

[Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I used in this fanfiction.]

* * *

A/N: The character here is still Gumi, haha I just used the name of her voice provider. I haven't written fanfics for a year! I hope it's still the same here since I left! I hope you'll enjoy my story!**  
**

* * *

_According to the news, popular idol Gumi went missing with a suicidal note on her hospital bed. At the same time, Kagamine Len sees a girl standing on the edge of a bridge and tries to save her. See where those two names collide? What happens after, though? It's pretty obvious, but it's more fun if you read it instead :) _

* * *

**1. The Suicidal Girl by the River [LEN]**

* * *

"Please let me stay in your house! I promise, I'll be good!"

It's past 8pm and a girl is sitting across me in my house. The surprising part: she is a popular idol. The startling (and quite disturbing) fact: she wants to live in my house.

How the heck did things come to this?!

Maybe I should start from the very beginning. I need to recall everything to confirm and accept this bizarre event.

I'm Kagamine Len. Slightly below average height, slightly above average intelligence. Blonde hair. I have a twin sister named Rin. Our parents are currently in London and are planning to bring us there someday. Rin went on a one-week vacation with her friends and will stay with her parents for a while. She left about four hours ago. I could have come with her, but I chose to stay, partly because all her friends are girls.

Four hours ago, I was at the airport seeing my sister off.

- A girl waving. "Bye, onii-chan!"  
- A boy shouting. "You're older than me!"

Three hours ago, I was on my way home.

- A boy walking in an orange sunset background. "Maybe I should drop off the grocery store..."

Two and a half hours ago, I saw a girl on the edge of the lake.

- A girl on wearing a black hooded sweater, standing on the edge of the lake, with her arms raised at her sides!  
- A low murmur could be heard! "Sayonara..."

Two hours ago, I was being with the same girl, who turned out to be a popular idol.

- A boy pulling a girl away from the lake.  
- A hood falling down, and a girl scrambling to put the hood back in place.  
- A startled boy, seeing that the girl in his arms is a popular idol.  
- A girl running, dragging a boy behind her as she held on to her hood. "You must come with me!"

An hour ago, I was hiding in a shed with the same girl, who ranted about things I didn't care about.

- A girl and a boy in a shed.  
- A girl speaking to a boy. "Listen! Don't ever tell anyone! I'm tired of my life, but I don't wanna die yet!"  
- A girl holding a boy's hand to her chest. "Please take me with you instead!"

And here, this same girl is begging me to let her live in my house.

What made me decide on this?! Well, you take the guess. Maybe it's:  
A. Her silent murmur. "Sayonara..."  
B. Our run. "You must come with me!"  
C. Her rant. "I'm tired of my life, but I don't wanna die yet!"  
D. My hand on her chest. "Please take me with you instead!"

Of course, D is out of the question. No way can my hand on her chest as she makes a cute plead to take her with me make me do as she said. No way at all! Those tears that made her eyes sparkle and look slightly glazed, no, I'm way too manly to fall for that! Nor her hospital gown that only reached mid-thigh! None of that can ever make me take a random girl home with me!

And if anything I said in that last paragraph sounded creepy or suggestive to you, my, such a malicious mind you have.

Anyway, let's go back to the situation at hand. I will replay the first sentence.

"Please let me stay in your house!" she clasped her hands together and bowed. "I promise, I'll be good!"

I could feel a slight unexplainable uneasiness as I watched her. She had removed the black hooded sweater, and is only on her hospital gown, which is a slightly disturbing sight. I averted my vision to the glass of water on the kotatsu table and took a deep breath. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Being good is not the issue here," I sternly said. "My sister will only be away for a week, and I don't think it's a good idea for her to see you when she gets back."

She lowered her hands and sighed in a very melancholic way. I wondered if she's acting cute on purpose. (A/N No, Gumi is not acting cute on purpose. She had to act cute on TV, but in real life she's a bit more serious. Just saying~ what Len says is only what he sees.)

"I guess I can't escape my old life..." she sadly said.

"Escape your old life?" I frowned. "If you want to quit being an idol, I'm sure you can resign and go back to your normal life."

"It's not that easy!" she insisted. "Everyone had been pushing me into this long before my popularity. Everyone wants me to stay as I am. How can I live normally if I resign? There's no way I can have a life I never had."

I lifted my hands across my chest and narrowed my eyes. "So basically, by being here, you are hoping to have a life that you were never born with?"

She slowly nodded.

"And you're ready to throw away your old life, and stay in a stranger's house?"

She lowered her head and bit her lip.

"You actually want to stay with me? Don't you think I can rape you?"

She cringed and slowly lifted her arms to cover her chest.

"Forget about rape. This is not about you, this is about who you're inconveniencing - me. I have a sister who's coming home in a week. I have school. My food here is enough for myself. And you want to fit in the frame of a stranger's photo?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to leave." She started to stand up.

"But I'm not saying I won't help," I glanced at the clock. I didn't cook dinner. But at least I'm starting to think straight again.

"Help?" she was standing in front of me. I could see her inner thighs. I felt uneasy again. What the fuck.

I lowered my eyes and stared at my hands. "Well I just... you were jumping into a lake. You're sad. Of course I'll want to help. So... sure, you may stay for a week before my sister returns."

She sat down again. "One week?"

"Yeah. But in that week, I want you to figure out where you really wanna go."

"Where I wanna go...?"

"Um, wait, no, more like, I want you to be totally decided to go back to your family and tell them what you want to do. Maybe you'll figure out you want to stay, or maybe you'll really want to quit. That's your requirement for this week. That's the payment you'll give me for causing me inconvenience. Am I understood?"

I looked at her. She smiled weakly. "I understand..."

"Well then, we have a deal."

* * *

**Okay then. This is only the prologue, I can assure you that the next chapter will be much longer. I update, on average, every three days or one week. I hope this prologue got you interested in my fanfic~ please post a review if you have time! It will greatly motivate me to update if you liked my story! **

**That's all! Have a nice day!**


End file.
